


June Egbert's Titanium Eggshell

by nuclear333



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclear333/pseuds/nuclear333
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

DAVE: so uh, egbert  
DAVE: we know you love pranks but we wanted to ask if youre like  
DAVE: feeling alright?  
EGBERT: huh? yeah im fine, why?  
ROSE: It's just that a lot of your recent pranks...  
EGBERT: ???  
JADE: the dresses!!! like ALL of your recent pranks are you pretending to be me or rose!  
JADE: and not to like rush you or anything but i think we all know you're-  
ROSE: What Jade means to say is that we are wondering if these pranks are at all relevant to any thoughts you've been having lately.  
EGBERT: uh  
ROSE: It's alright, you don't need to answer right away. Just let us know if you want to borrow our clothes in the future.  
JADE: and uh, that one that is definitely not in your sylladex right now?  
JADE: you can keep it! as a gift :)  
EGBERT: oh, haha, thanks?  
DAVE: we love you dude  
DAVE: which i am using in a totally gender neutral way  
DAVE: as to not make anyone potentially uncomfortable  
EGBERT: that is kind of a weird thing to say dave!  


ROSE: Egbert, about yesterday...  
EGBERT: why does every body keep calling me that?!  
EGBERT: i have a name!  
ROSE: But do you *like* that name?  
EGBERT: well, no? but you aren't supposed to like your name, right?  
ROSE: I like my name very much. Would you like to know why?  
EGBERT: oh, huh?  
ROSE: I picked it myself.  
ROSE: And before you misinterpret me, I'm saying that I am trans.  
EGBERT: well that is cool but what does that have to do with-  
EGBERT: !!!!!!!!  
EGBERT: rose what was that???  
EGBERT: why did you kiss me? i thought you were a lesbian!  
ROSE: I am.  
EGBERT: but you kissed ME!   
EGBERT: lesbians only kiss, like, cute girls!  
ROSE: I am astutely aware.  
EGBERT: no rose i don't think you are getting this  
ROSE: Oh my goodness.  
ROSE: Egbert, are you so certain that you are not a "cute girl"?  
EGBERT: rose come on of course not  
ROSE: Jesus Christ.  
EGBERT: i mean sure i WANT to be one  
EGBERT: but that is like a normal thing that everyone feels  
EGBERT: just like girls all want to be boys or something  
ROSE: That is...  
ROSE: Egbert, if you *want* to be a girl, you already are one.  
EGBERT: that doesn't sound right rose  
EGBERT: it can not be that easy  
ROSE: It really is, I promise.  
EGBERT: then why isn't dave a girl too?  
ROSE: We'll have that conversation later.  


ROSE: I swear, I have tried everything.  
ROSE: I spoke to her in a group, I lent her dresses, I kissed her, I changed her character in that MMO she plays with Jade to a woman...  
KANAYA: You Kissed Her  
KANAYA: And That Didn't Work  
KANAYA: Wow  
KANAYA: She Must Really Not Know  
ROSE: Yes, it's frustrating, but we can't rush her.  
EGBERT: wow you guys sure do like to talk to each other in corners a lot!  
EGBERT: by the way, this tea is very good.  
KANAYA: Is That Sarcasm  
ROSE: No, I'm certain that was the highest tier of Egbert Sincerity.  



	2. Chapter 2

ROXY: wow i didnt think itd take you this long to figure it out yet ALONE her   
ROXY: i figured that shit out back on lowas   
ROXY: i got a sense for this shit bein a transgal myself   
ROSE: ...You say that as if we aren't.   
ROXY: no no of course u guys are   
ROXY: im just like   
ROXY: a PROFESSIONAL transgal   
ROXY: i got like uh, a phd in transing my gender and shit   
ROXY: i engaged girl mode and instantly hit lvl 4   
ROSE: I see, of course.   
KANAYA: That Seems A Bit   
KANAYA: Pretentious   
ROXY: u might be right kan   
ROXY: but that also isnt rlly important rn   
ROXY: the subject at hand is: egbert   
ROXY: how do we crack that eggbert   
KANAYA: Crack That Eggbert   
KANAYA: Is This Part Of Some Sort Of Expression   
ROXY: ya egg is like like   
ROXY: a trans prsn   
ROXY: who doesnt know theyre trans, but show signs of it   
KANAYA: I See   
KANAYA: I Can Understand Where The Metaphor For A Cluckbeast Young-ling Might Be Appropriate   
ROXY: yea yea   
ROXY: so heres my plan   
ROXY: ill tell her the gender stuff that i know   
ROXY: and see if she expresses interest and try to coax her into admitting she's girl   
ROXY: or at least not a boy   
ROSE: Sounds reasonable enough.   
KANAYA: Seems Like A Very Straightforward Plan   
KANAYA: Come To Think Of It That Is A Very Obvious Approach

ROXY: heeeyyyy eggybert   
EGBERT: oh hi roxy!   
EGBERT: i didn't know that you would be here in the woods   
EGBERT: why are you here?   
ROXY: o u knoow~   
ROXY: just wanna spend some time with my good friend    
ROXY: may b talk abt stuff   
ROXY: that alrite?   
EGBERT: oh uh, sure   
EGBERT: i do not see why not   
EGBERT: i'm just taking a walk and thinking about stuff   
ROXY: o yeah? whats on ur mind   
EGBERT: well for some reason ever since i started going out more every body has been acting kind of weird to me?   
EGBERT: when i go to restraunts they never say "sir" or "mister"   
EGBERT: no body has called me "john" in weeks!   
ROXY: and u dont like that?   
EGBERT: no actually   
EGBERT: don't tell any one but i think i really like it?   
EGBERT: makes me feel anon ymous   
ROXY: now i support u and everything but i need to know if you think 'anonymous' is two words   
EGBERT: ...no.   
ROXY: ',:/   
EGBERT: :B   
ROXY: anyway   
ROXY: u know that i am a transgirl   
EGBERT: oh not this again!   
ROXY: shut up a sec im tryna tell you something   
EGBERT: :I   
ROXY: and in my experience i was super happy when my friends switched to using the pronouns and stuff that are the ones i use   
ROXY: seems like going full nuetral like that means ur open to do w/e u want    
EGBERT: i mean i guess so   
EGBERT: you know i've always wanted to be named after a month   
ROXY: o yea?   
ROXY: like may or june or april?   
EGBERT: some thing like that maybe...   
EGBERT: june actually sounds really nice   
JUNE: i guess i could try that for a while   
ROXY: oh thats awesome juney!    
JUNE: wow i really liked that   
JUNE: can you maybe say that again?   
ROXY: ur awesome june   
JUNE: thank you! you are too roxy   
ROXY: here, why dont u have one of my scarves?   
JUNE: now as cool as that is, and i definitely don't have a problem with this at all   
JUNE: but isn't that a little...   
JUNE: pink and girly? again, not that i have a problem with that!   
JUNE: just that i'm, yknow   
JUNE: a boy and not a girl   
ROXY: omfg


	3. Chapter 3

June feels conflicted. She's having these thoughts again, thoughts that she hadn't had since SBURB. She needs to confront the person who made her feel like this before.  


JUNE: alright, you rang the door bell june.  
JUNE: now just wait for her to come to the door.  
JUNE: ...  
JUNE: maybe this was a bad idea. maybe i should just go h  


Things won't go well.  


JUNE: um, who was that?  


She will not care for you. She will leave your side when you seek her help.  


JUNE: i'm so confused, what is going on right now?  
JUNE: and for the record, no, she would never turn on me because of some thing like this!  
JUNE: that would be really stupid!  


Your greatest fears will become reality. You look deep into your heart and understand that rejection from the ones you love would be an absolute killing blow. You couldn't take it. You would die.  


JUNE: no that isn't true...  
JUNE: that's not possible.  
JUNE: mostly that's ridiculous!  
JUNE: my friends have always cared about me!  


Oh, have they? You think to yourself a moment. Do you just think they care? How would you be able to tell the difference?  


JUNE: please do not do this.  
JUNE: what ever you are you don't have any control over me.  


Whatever you say. Here she comes, get a hold of yourself, idiot.  


VRISKA: Hey John!!!!!!!!  
VRISKA: Are you fucking good?  
VRISKA: I heard you screaming out here, like a fucking idiot.  
VRISKA: I was going to listen in, 8ut it turns out you're fucking 8oring.  
JUNE: yeah, i'm good. great even!   


No you aren't.  


JUNE: (shoosh!)  
JUNE: oh, also i'm june now.  
JUNE: i hope that is cool.  
VRISKA: Do you really think that low of me, June?  
VRISKA: Why wouldn't it 8e?  
VRISKA: Of course it's fine that you have a new name.  
JUNE: i don't know!  
JUNE: maybe because you knew me as john for like 5 whole years?  
JUNE: and i'm kind of new to this whole thing.  
JUNE: you know, changing my name.  
VRISKA: That scarf looks nice, is it new?  


She ignored you. See?  


JUNE: (no she didn't! shoosh!)  
VRISKA: Who are you talking to?  
JUNE: no body!  
JUNE: yes, it is new.  
VRISKA: Well, pink looks good on you.  
VRISKA: I'm tempted to even say you look as good as me.  
VRISKA: Anyway, do you just like standing outside my hive or do you want to come in?  
JUNE: oh um, sure! i'll come in.  


VRISKA: So, new name.  
VRISKA: I guess that means you're here for fashion advice.  
VRISKA: Makes sense, I mean it's not like you know any8ody who dresses 8etter than me, right?  
JUNE: yeah actually!  
JUNE: how did you um, know that?  
VRISKA: Well clearly you want to 8orrow an outfit of mine, and try out the 8utch look for yourself.  
VRISKA: It's pretty o8vious, June.  
JUNE: isn't butch a term for lesbians?  
VRISKA: Yeah?  
JUNE: as in like, girls who like other girls?  
VRISKA: Yes???????? Where are you going with this?  
JUNE: well, i am not a girl.  
VRISKA: Are you kidding me right now?  
JUNE: what?  
VRISKA: June!!!!!!!!  
VRISKA: You are fucking trans!  
JUNE: no i'm not, i'm a  
VRISKA: No, do not even START that 8ullshit with me June.  
VRISKA: It is SO O8VIOUS!  
VRISKA: It's 8een o8vious since the day I laid my eyes on you!  
VRISKA: You are NOT a man, Eg8ert.  
JUNE: i mean...  
JUNE: i don't know.  
JUNE: i don't think that's right.  
VRISKA: Oh my god.  
VRISKA: Now I remem8er why I never call you!  
VRISKA: How can you 8e so fucking dense, June?  
JUNE: dense????????  
JUNE: how am i dense?  
JUNE: i just don't think that liking a girly name and wearing a girly scarf and liking it when people don't call me john or mister makes me any less of a boy!  
VRISKA: I...  
VRISKA: Look, TECHNICALLY you aren't wrong.  
VRISKA: 8ut COME ON.  
VRISKA: We 8oth know you don't mean it like that.  
JUNE: look can we just forget about this stupid trans stuff right now?  
JUNE: i came to you for a reason.  
VRISKA: Fine, Ms. Eg8ert.  
VRISKA: Follow me upstairs.  
JUNE: uuuuuuuugh.  
VRISKA: :::;)  



End file.
